bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philipnova798
Philipnova798, also known as Philipnova or Phil, is a comic maker on BZPower Forums. He also was a comedy maker, with the moderate hit, The Toa in Entertainment World. Phil is also a spriter and has done both, create objects and modify existing sprites. Fictional History Before comics Philipnova798 was born as Phil W. Takay to parents Vakama and Nokama. He worked as Turaga Nuju's first translator. After this, he then went to Ko-Koro Community Collage. This was where he met Toa of Matrix, the two then became the best of friends and did almost everything together. They were even roommates. One day though, when ToM and Phil were on a camping trip. They ran into a matoran who suggested that the two should start a job as comic makers. The Matoran in Particular was a recently infected Dark709 The comic years After their time at Ko-Koro Community Collage. The two formed a comic series known as Toa of Matrix and Philipnova's Comic Cavalcade (it doesn't exist just to tell you). But after three years, the two split because of creative differences. They remained close friends though. In Between Comics Phil was just living like a normal Matoran. Then one day, a stampede of Karata ran over Phil and made him black and green. He started to make his own comics and hired characters. The original cast included The Toa, Gatling Gun Henry, Hahli, Jaller, Koi Boy, The Phil Band, Hewkii, Bob, Onepu Nuva, Godzilla, Blob Guy and a bunch of generics. He quit after three comics and was soon trampled by another stampede of Karata. Causing him to become the Dark grey, red eyed, copper hand and footed matoran he is today. Real life history The first three comics Prior to the release of Comics Factory, Phil made 3 rather poor quality comics (two of which have since been remade). They introduced the majority of his current cast and also included a character named Blob Guy, originally a villain in the planning stages. Philipnova798's comic factory 1.0 A while (or rather three-four months) had passed and Phil started to make comics again. The result was The original Philipnova798's Comic Factory. Unfortunately the comics were closed after five comics were released due to topic revival. But a about a month he made a new series of comics. this now leads us to... Philipnova798's comic factory 2.0 Phil opened these comics with major changes. Only he, Steve, BZ-Guards and Henry returned from 1.0. He also used new panels, added more characters and made new adventures. Project Unlikely A comic series Phil co-created. In this series, Phil portrays a major role. He is also seen with Henry and Steve. In The Unlikely Wars, Kerma, Michel, Hewkii, Jaller, Tahu Nuva, Hahli and Random Blue Matoran join him and the others. The villains that followed him are Sir Pickles & Mr. Zimmwad and The Rainbow Army. He is also very silent except when angry. The Adventure Squad Phil opened up a second Multi-Author comic series entitled The Adventure Squad on October 7, 2009. Set around a group of explorers that land in a place near the island of Skrall called Wetland City. Aside from Phil, Skorpyo, Gavla, Kahinuva, Nuparurocks, Aquatic Lewa, Kazi the Matoran, Venom and Makito are the other authors. The series opened to largely positive reviews. It has since been abandoned for unknown reasons. Future Phil is currently trying to attempt a remake of Land of Vahki, and is making a movie (you have probably heard of it) entitled Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness and although information is scarce, he is adding new characters and making it a cross between dark toned (like Origin of Malice Borg) and light hearted. Bizaro Philipnova798 A version of Phil created by Inverto. Is introduced in Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness. Other appearances GS and PGS roles Philipnova798 has appeared in: * The Mercenus Chronicles (as a more infected, evil buff matoran commanded to kill Rangan and his crew) *Lavaside Rahi's Comics (Where he reminded LR *Angrily* that he was not a newbie in comic making) *Insanity in Retrospective (Where he played a major role in a saga that spanned over forty four comics) *And VakamaTK's Comics (Where he burned down VakamaTK's studio, then got cought in a explosion, then helped out fight the RZBots, was seen on a plane traveling from Meta Nui and was seen in Blade Titan's birthday comic among the guests) *He has since been confirmed to be in a guest spot in Kahinuva's Live, Learn, and Lawsuits *He was a PGS in Vahk (Where he kept geting chased by Venom, had an alter ego known as Phantokanova and was with the other PGSes in a giant form) *Super Smash comics Melee (as a contender to Darth Barney) *The Comics of the Morons *And Gavla's Comics 2.0 *And in Freezo's Comics He also has close ties with Toa Humva of Alex PGSing in one series (and eventually, used as a character in his subsequent series, without Phil's permission interestingly enough). This was referenced when Alex guest stared in Comics Factory. He was also mentioned in Bladeran's Birthday comic and was set to appear in Blade's series before the comic he was in the middle of making was scrapped. He has also been seen in the series Snooze as a figment of Skorpyo's imagination. He'll be a recurring character as the series focuses a bit on Skorp's Past. Authoring duties He is (or has, depending whether the series is closed or not) also a Co-Author in (The now dead and gone) The Great Race, Ravnica: City of Guilds, the aforementioned Comics of the Morons and Nuparurocks` Comics, in which he has been given the job to fill the postioin as the Daily strip distributor for Ennar while he's gone (in addition to being a co-author). Ironic as Comics Factory also experimented in the Daily format as filler. He has also been signed on for Venom's Civil War series. As a voice actor Phil serves as a voice actor in two of his own projects. (Attack of Dr. Madness and the Stop Motion episodes of The Life of the Toys; he will be credited under his real name.) He was also to be the voice of Supreme Commander Rantanga and (oddly enough) Dr. Khols for The Mercenus Chronicles before dropping out because of technical issues. He is also Jack The Ripper (and Spirit) in an abridged series of the Anime Soul Eater and Magicman (among others) in a Megaman NT Warrior fan dub. He has also been confirmed for Transformers The Movie abridged as Starscream, Cyclonus, four of the Constructicons (Scrapper, Mixmaster, Scavenger and Bonecrusher), Kup and Kickback. He also serves as writer for that particular project. He is also the co-leader of the MachinAbrigersTeam. A team that does Machinimas and Abridged series. Quotes All quotes are from Comics Factory 2.0 unless otherwise noted. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Spriters